


Daily specials

by Sherrybill



Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 关于他们日常都吃什么的短片合集。是谁来自山川湖海？
Relationships: Bruce Robertson/Brandon Sullivan
Kudos: 1





	1. BTL Sandwiches

“亲亲Brandon，老板叫你。”  
伴随着关门声传来的是故意被拉长的、掐着嗓子喊出来的尖细声音。  
“再用那个称呼，”Brandon头也不抬地回应自己的同事，“我就把你穿着你妈妈织的圣诞毛衣拍的照片给人事部的Hattie看，混球。”  
“可千万别。”Steven应声落座，端起杯子用另一种恶心巴拉的甜腻声音恳求：“我正约她出去呢，求你了。”  
Brandon保存好文件之后站了起来，瞥一眼满桌子文件夹的Steven，抻平了毛衣衣摆的褶皱，打开门朝着David的办公室走去。David叫他们去办公室一般没好事，不过只要有足够的耐心坐在那儿做到让他的唠叨左耳进右耳出问题也不大，无非是你能把假装全神贯注听老板讲话装得有多像。“Steven说你找我。”在David对他说了请进之后他这么说道，“对，进来吧，”David对他招了招手，然后指了下空椅子继续说，“稍等一下，我回复了这封邮件，就好。”  
他坐下，两手空空地看着David的飞快地打字然后像轴承抹了太多油的机器人一样转过头看他。“好了，抱歉，”David一如既往地闲话多，“最近怎么样？”  
“挺好，”他半真半假地回答，手在腿上轻轻拍了一下，“你呢。”  
“我也不错。”David说着伸了个懒腰，捂着嘴毫不掩饰地打了个哈欠：“就是最近可真够忙的，是不是？我儿子抱怨好久我没陪他一起去看球赛了。”  
他点了点头，又不知道David指望自己在关于育儿方面能发表什么富有共鸣的言论，“不过那个项目结束了，”他只好谈工作来配合给他发工资的话痨，“接下来或许会好一点？”  
David对他点点头，双手放在桌子上交握。“没错，老兄，终于你我，还有其他人都可以正常休几周的双休了，我想这对非单身的各位都是好消息，是不？”  
他突然想到了Bruce前段时间提起临时调来侦擦小队那个自大狂Alpha时的样子，突然意识到自己最好没和当时的Bruce一样面容扭曲。“大概，”他照旧隐瞒下自己在和别人同居的事实，装作David说的话对他来说就只是聊八卦，“我想至少Steven会很高兴。”  
“Steven？哦，没错，我听说他在约Hattie去约会。”  
这鬼办公室真是太小了，什么风言风语都能一天之内从职员桌边传到老板耳朵里。  
“是啊，”但Brandon对于出卖Steven毫无愧疚之心，“据说今天晚上就要约她出去。”  
David扬了扬眉毛，拍了下手：“无论如何，我只是提醒你把最后定稿的计划书发给我备份一下，还有那些预算材料，就这样……不过你也提醒我了，今天晚上你有空吗？”  
David眼睛亮起来，而他已经预料到后面一定没什么好事等着他了。“我大概有点事情要办，”他斟酌着如何说听上去才合理又不会出卖Bruce，鉴于他之前都把自己塑造成一个没什么夜晚生活的无趣白领，“我的公寓浴缸下水道好像堵了，得疏——”  
“Brandon Sullivan？”  
一个耳熟的声音不合时宜且毫不在意地打断Brandon的话。  
但他没想到会是Bruce，因为今天警探不休息，也没打招呼说要来这边找他。“嗯哼，”他习惯性地转头应和叫他全名也不奇怪的Bruce，说道，“你怎——”  
但他又被打断了。“警察，”Bruce有些粗暴地闷哼一声，熟练地掏出口袋里的证件对着他和David晃了一下，“你是Brandon Sullivan吗？”  
现在这又是什么假装彼此不认识的戏码？Brandon不知道这个，但他知道突然静音的David的表情看上去很精彩，既困惑又藏不住好奇心。“我是，警官，”于是他干脆继续演下去，就算为了让他舌头闲不住的上司少窥探几句，“找我有事？”  
Bruce拧起眉毛，极度不耐烦地眯眼扫了一眼桌子后面的David，收起证件插兜说道：“出来一趟，我有话问你。”  
听着警探好像正在办什么人口失踪的大案子似的，而听到这话的David微张开嘴巴，眨眨眼看看Bruce又看看Brandon，似乎不仅好奇还有点担忧，虽然没人知道他又在担忧什么。“去吧，伙计，”然后David决定放他走（当然了，警探发话，这也由不得David），“记得把我交代的事情做了就行……不着急。”  
他对David点点头，站起来走到门口低头去看依旧皱着眉倚在落地玻璃上的Bruce，老实得像个乖乖等待被带走的酒驾司机：“我现在就有空，警官。”  
听到这比喻Bruce估计会不高兴，然后对此嗤之以鼻，因为Bruce又他妈不是骑摩托在路边蹲罚单的蠢货。  
Bruce保持着骇人的严肃表情带他穿过过道，偶尔路过的人都给他们让了路，以至于很快他们就走到了电梯间。  
“你找我有事？”Brandon站在他身边问。  
“小点声，”Bruce从牙缝里挤出一句话，“你的同事还盯着你看呢。”  
于是他把头扭过来面对电梯门。

“到底怎么回事，”Brandon快走了两步跟上Bruce穿过路口，“你真是要查案子？”  
“那就不会是我来找你了，”Bruce挑起眉毛偏头看他，“避嫌你懂不懂。”  
他耸肩，感觉没穿外套的话这天气还有点冷。  
“你想吃什么，”Bruce换了话题，并且放慢了脚步，“附近有没有什么不错的午餐店推荐？”  
Brandon停下抚着毛衣袖子的手抬头看Bruce，“你来就是为了这个，”他问，侧身为抱着几个披萨的外卖员让路，“今天休息？”  
Bruce给自己点支烟，不紧不慢把打火机收回口袋里之后看着他答道：“差不多吧。所以你经常吃哪一家？”  
他也看着Bruce，手上依旧来回摸着袖子上的小毛球，觉得自己是没办法解决掉它了。  
五分钟后他们找到了一家开了暖风的三明治店，Bruce为此脱掉了自己的大衣，并且开始动点一杯加冰咖啡的心思。桌子上放着一张薄薄的菜单标着每日特价，Bruce拿起来看了一眼之后就把它和那本厚的一起交给了Brandon，“吃什么，我请，”警探摸了摸刚含过烟的嘴唇，咕哝着说了一声，“你老板刚才找你有事？”  
“没事。”看来Bruce对刚才的所作所为并非一点顾虑都没有，那么他更要回答得斩钉截铁。  
“真的？”Bruce又问了一句，舔了舔嘴唇把手插进裤子口袋，“我本来想等他说完的，但是他好像没完没了。”  
“他叫我把已经完成的项目的计划书和材料发给他做备份，”Brandon看着菜单言简意赅地总结，“之前一直在问我办公室恋情的事情。”  
Bruce喝着水愣了一下，扬起眉毛看向Brandon确定自己没听错。“办公室恋情，”Brandon越过菜单起毛边的上缘去看Bruce，重复道，“他好奇自己下属的休息时间都在约谁出去。”  
“操，”得到肯定答复的Bruce骂了一句，“变态。”  
谁说不是。  
“嘿！吃点什么？”  
Bruce看着走过来的服务生利落地答道：“BLT三明治套餐，白面包，美式奶酪，酱的话要蛋黄酱，配菜炸薯条，饮料……你们有冰摩卡吗？”  
Brandon安静地等他点完，期间花了点功夫去读“今日特色”上的小字。今天的特色菜就是BLT三明治和自选配菜，他知道Bruce对培根有点偏好，不过既然这份特色菜也没有比普通套餐便宜多少，他还是决定吃他想要的烤牛肉三明治。  
“烤牛肉三明治，全麦面包，甜洋葱，生菜，西红柿，配菜要沙拉，油醋汁，一杯热的卡布奇诺，谢谢。”  
Bruce听到“沙拉”这个词的时候不动声色地撇了撇嘴，继续喝自己的冰水。  
“下午有什么计划？”  
菜上得很快，Bruce拔掉那根牙签后先是问了个无关痛痒的小问题，然后拿起泛着培根香气的三明治咬了一口。“大概没什么要紧事，”Brandon搅拌好沙拉之后也开始吃自己的三明治，答道，“把文件发给David，然后接待一个目标客户。”  
Bruce耸了耸肩，咀嚼着培根发出喀嚓声。  
那可真是煎得焦脆的培根，Brandon听着声音想，然后也问：“你呢？”  
“我休息，”Bruce满嘴食物地说，“打算去超市买点东西去。”  
他们就快弹尽粮绝了，不仅是没有吃的，就连厕纸也只剩下一卷，搞不好甚至都熬不过下周。“需要我帮忙吗？”他随口又问，盘算着David看他被警察带走又回来后会有多大概率给他假。“不用，”但是Bruce回绝得很干脆，“忙你的，我开车去。”  
“好。”他叉起沙拉里的胡萝卜塞进嘴里。  
“你有没有什么要买的？”Bruce看他一眼。  
他看着像只仓鼠一样一根接一根吃薯条的Bruce思考了一会儿，说道：“橙汁，牛奶，速冻的披萨和意大利面，还有常吃的沙拉，鸡蛋，还有奶酪？”  
Bruce用拇指揩了下自己嘴角，盯着盘子蹙眉：“这些我肯定都会买，在购物单上。我是说你有没有自己想要的？”  
Bruce满嘴都是培根和薯条，而油炸食品的香气能让Brandon联想到他们混合在一起的滋味有多好，让人忍不住盯着Bruce多看了一会儿。  
“那就培根和速冻薯条吧，还有花生酱。”  
就这么鬼使神差地，他边说边把手伸向了Bruce的盘子去拿躺在上面的金黄的、沾了盐粒的薯条。


	2. Sicilian Fish Stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要空腹喝酒

Brandon感觉自己喝得有些醉，他猜Bruce也是。  
理由？Bruce正趴在桌子上像条被威士忌和粗盐腌过的鱼算吗，反正他想不出更好的比喻了，那杯不掺水的龙舌兰喝得他脑袋疼。Brandon甚至为了缓解头疼顶起舌头来回磨蹭上腭，像一口气吃了整个冰淇淋球的小孩儿一样，尽管他还没醉得意识不到这两种头疼根本不是一回事。  
不吃东西喝酒就是这个下场，他现在后悔于没用拒绝Bruce欠考虑的邀请了。然而谁让他们都过了狗屎似的一周，包括周末……Brandon倒不是给自己的不过脑子办事找借口，只是这个情境下Bruce的提议太有诱惑力——好吧，他就是在给自己找借口，因为他现在非常想吐，而那杯龙舌兰是他自己要点还非要一口气喝下去的。  
“我不行了，”让一切雪上加霜的是在桌子上蠕动着的Bruce的话，“我他妈去趟厕所……你继续。”  
继续个鬼，他这么想着，不过一阵恶心从胃里涌出来，让他不得不在向前趴和向后靠里面选一个。Brandon靠在椅子上，抬起眼皮扫了一眼起身的Bruce，点了点头默认了警探的缺席，然开始盯着桌子上那杯冰水思考喝下去会不会能让胃舒服点。那好像是Bruce要的水，但是Bruce也只喝了两口就放下了。他可以等会儿再给Bruce要一杯，Brandon思考着解决方案往前倾，现在他真的很需要这杯看上去会让他好受的水。

Bruce像个断线木偶一样坐在椅子上，他的眼睛似乎在聚焦方面有点问题，不过好歹胃里的酒都吐出去之后他已经不再看什么都觉得恶心了。那杯水少了一半，他过了好一会儿才意识到这一点。看来Brandon在他不在的时候也试图用它阻止犯恶心的感觉，当然结果是怎么样的，听听从厕所里传出来的声音也能知道。  
Brandon很努力地让自己的呕吐声听上去不那么响亮，但依旧五米开外的座位上Bruce能通过听这人呕吐的节奏估计还有多少酒在Brandon肚子里等着被吐出来。你们可真是亲兄妹，然后Bruce忍不住想到，肚子里都住着一只霸王龙。  
不过你的这只霸王龙可能温和点，Bruce想，听到脚步声后一卡一卡地扭动脖子抬头去看走向这边的Brandon，接着意味不明地哼了一声。“怎么了，”Brandon听上去比刚才好了不少，“有什么不对劲吗？”  
“如果你是指那个酒保在盯着我们生怕逃单的话，”Bruce又哼哼着笑了一声，“有。”  
Brandon也被他逗笑了，并且在拿起桌子上的餐巾纸擦了五次手之后从大衣里摸出钱夹。“结账吧，”Brandon低头辨识着钱夹里的现金和信用卡，抽出一张卡放在桌子上，“你还想喝吗？”  
“当然他妈的不想。”  
Bruce的脑袋晃了晃，上半身歪在椅子里，抬头看着晃眼的吊灯答道。

然后他们不约而同地听到了来自肠胃的轰鸣。  
第一次Bruce还以为是打雷了，为此他突然停住脚步站在人行道上去看漆黑的天上到底有没有飘来准备下雨或者下雪的云，而当他的胃再一次鸣叫，他才意识到应该低头去看肚子。“找个地方吃东西怎么样，”Brandon在自己的胃也叫了一声后提议，弓着腰踱步的样子并且看上去非常想加入Bruce一起蹲在路边，“现在应该还有不少餐馆开着。”  
“好主意，”Bruce捂着自己的肚子，呲牙忍耐过又一阵像饿得发疼的不适后摸出手机，“我来看看附近有没有……还开着的馆子。”  
Brandon则低头看着他，眨了眨眼睛，然后坐在了旁边的长椅上表达了赞同：“好。”  
Bruce点了点头，在冷风里把关键词输入近搜索框，然后在等待网页加载的时候终于意识到什么不对劲一样抬头去看Brandon，还有Brandon屁股下面的长椅。  
“怎么了。”  
Brandon忍住一个酒嗝，偏过头去看保持蹲姿看着自己的Bruce。

太大的馆子不能去，会他妈被赶出来，快餐店倒是可以，但是你想吃起司堡吗？这家法国馆子看着不错，在Yelp上面有四星半的评价，好像有炖鱼汤之类的，而且开到晚上十点，不赶人就能多坐会儿……你他妈到底进不进来？  
Brandon把视线从台阶上的划痕上收回来，用蒙了一层东西似的眼睛去看单手拉开门的Bruce。“来了。”他说，犹豫一下还是伸手抓住那带着铜锈的扶手，郑重地迈出右脚踏在第一级台阶上。  
好极了，没摔倒。  
他就这么花了两分钟跟着Bruce蹭进餐馆，然后跟着Bruce走到窗边坐下。还挺暖和的，可能是Bruce故意挑了个暖风最足的地方——警探或许没那么醉，只是饿而已。这不仅仅是瞎猜，Bruce的状态看上去的确比他好得多，甚至能用苏格兰口音的英语强行把菜单上的意大利语一个词一个词念出来……意大利语？  
Brandon抬头去看窗沿上悬挂的绿白红三色缎带，又扭过头去看一本正经点菜的Bruce。

炖鱼汤，还有面包之类的东西，总之是今日推荐上的菜色，而且Bruce也只认识那么几个意大利语单词。  
鱼汤是滚烫的，带着芹菜和茴香的气味儿，还有一瓣柠檬……其实Bruce不在乎后面这些，“汤是滚烫的”，这就够了。  
Brandon变得格外安静，甚至能做到汤勺舀起鱼块的动作都能精准避免磕碰白瓷碗，不过Bruce还是觉得他没醒酒，因为他差点把一勺西红柿喂给自己的裤裆。他下面是挺饥渴的，Bruce对此不否认，不过这么烫的玩意儿不会让包皮起水泡吗。死要面子的人，短暂在心里取笑过Brandon后Bruce继续想些能让他心情放松的东西，拿不稳勺子还硬装没喝醉。  
不过他的酒是快醒了，他甚至能尝出来芹菜煮得太烂了，而且汤也有点咸。但是鱼肉很香，他对此很满意，芹菜和茴香刚好让它们闻着不那么腥，而西红柿让味道变得有点酸的同时又很鲜美，每次被嚼碎的肉泥顺着发疼的喉咙滑进肚子他的胃里都一阵舒服的温热。Brandon应该感谢他，要不然他们就半途而废直接进麦当劳啃牛肉饼汉堡去了。  
虽然他们差不多走了二十分钟才到这儿，而Brandon的公寓在相反的方向。  
“感觉如何？”Bruce咀嚼着热乎乎的鱼肉问，用勺子把那瓣柠檬压进汤里。  
“挺好吃的，”Brandon听上去有点哑，“我喜欢这个茴香的做法。”  
Bruce本来想问他还想不想吐，脑袋疼不疼，不过如果Brandon是这么理解这个问题的，那也没什么。  
“嗯，”于是他附和道，“闻上去够香的。”


End file.
